I'll hold on to you
by Dokfatalys
Summary: Akuroku. La vie de Roxas se trouve chamboulé par ce Sora qu'il ne connait même pas. Son monde s'effondre. Axel, lui, se démène pour tenter de le retrouver.
1. From rage to sadness

Je ne sais plus en qui croire. J'en viens même à douter de ma propre existence. Je n'ai de cesse d'entendre que je suis Sora, que ma place est à ses cotés ou encore que je suis voué à disparaître. Est-ce mon destin de mourir pour permettre à ce Sora de vivre ? Mon cœur...serait-il en partie le sien ?

Et cet homme qui dit être mon ami, Axel. Puis-je lui faire confiance ? Il semblerait que nous étions très proche par le passé, mais je ne me souviens de rien. Et l'une des seules fois ou je l'ai croisé, il me l'a fait regretter. J'ai comme un étrange pressentiment en sa présence, comme si il détenait la vérité à mon sujet, la réponse à toutes mes questions. J'aimerai le retrouver pour pouvoir lui poser ces questions, avant qu'un de ses anneaux enflammés ne me force à me taire à jamais. Peut-être pourra-t-il...me dire si je manquerai à quelqu'un.

Mais où le trouver ? J'ai beau tourner en boucle dans la Cité du Crépuscule et pas une trace de chevelure flamboyante ou de manteau noir. Et pour combler le tout, il semble se déplacer à travers des sortes de portails étranges. Je crois que c'est peine perdue.

Je m'installa sur le rebord de la place de la gare afin d'admirer le coucher du soleil une dernière fois. Il m'est impossible de fuir. Ce Sora, à l'air tellement plus important que moi. Je crois que le rejoindre rendrait service à tout le monde. Je ne suis pas près à mourir mais qui sait, peut-être pourrais-je continuer à voir ceux qui me sont chers à travers ses yeux ? Peut-être suis-je réellement une demi personne et je serais donc la partie manquante de l'équation de son existence. Ou alors peut-être que je n'existe pas ? Et si toute va mie ne serait qu'en réalité un rêve de Sora ? Tant que je resterai conscient, il lui serait impossible de se réveiller, ce qui expliquerai toutes ces personnes qui me traquent depuis quelques temps.

A quoi bon lutter ? Je ne suis que la dernière pièce d'un puzzle. Mon tout est Sora, et ma place se trouve dans son cœur.

« Roxas. Il est l'heure. Rends toi au Manoir. »

Cette voix grave et glacial sonnait ma dernière heure.

Sans vraiment réaliser, je sorti de ma torpeur et me dirigea lentement, indéniablement, vers ledit manoir en pensant à ma famille, mes amis, ma vie. Aussi insignifiante soit-elle. J'aurai voulu chercher une dernière glace à l'eau de mer avec Hayner, Pence et Olette. Mais tout bien réfléchi, cela n'aurait été que plus déchirant. Et surtout comment leur expliquer mon départ ?

Mes yeux s'emplirent de buée, comme si des larmes allaient couler. Mais nous savons bien que c'est impossible.

Un mal inconnu s'emparait de ma tête à mesure que j'avançais vers le manoir. J'avais à présent franchi le portail noir, et une grande porte se dressait devant moi. Des flashs de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les miens virent s'inviter dans ma tête. Comme si on voulait me les faire entrer de force. Cette douleur m'était de plus en plus insuportable. Ma vison n'était plus nette, et je cru même entendre la sonnerie de mon école. La fin des vacances approchait.

« Bien. Au premier étage tu trouveras la salle de réveil ou se trouve Sora. Il t'attend. »

Je...Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Je ne suis pas Sora, je suis Roxas. Je suis un garçon normal, avec des amis qui comptent sur moi. Je ne peux pas les laisser. Ils ne me pardonneraient jamais. Je ne suis pas l'élu. Ils se sont sûrement trompé. Mon cœur... Mon cœur me dit que je dois y aller... mais ça me fait terriblement mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai jamais vu tout ces gens avant alors pourquoi... Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille ? Pourquoi on-t-il besoin de moi pour le réveiller ? Personne ne se préoccupe de mon sort, ils ne pensent qu'a ce Sora. De quel droit me volerai-t-il ma vie ? Il en est hors de question !

Puis, une fois ma colère déversée, je me rendis compte que j'avais trouvé le chemin vers lui. Inconsciemment j'avais traversé le manoir et m'était retrouvé dans une salle entièrement blanche. En son centre trônait une sorte d'oeuf blanc et fermé. Il est à l'intérieur. Je le sens. Mon cœur le sent. Et le sien m'appelle.

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante émana de l'œuf, qui s'ouvrit devant moi. Et enfin, je le découvrit.

Il avait les cheveux bruns et ébouriffé, des habits qui semblaient bien trop petit pour lui, et un visage... qui m'était étrangement familier. Mon corps flancha sous la douleur qui m'aveuglait de plus en plus.

Roxas : « Alors te voilà. Voila la cause de tout les événements de ces derniers jours. Je sais que tu m'entends. Que représentes-tu de plus que moi ? Est-tu un roi ? Un héro ? Un dieu ? Si ton destin est de sauver le monde, pourquoi me laisserai-tu mourir ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche, obligé de sacrifier la vie des plus faibles que toi ! Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je suis loin d'être faible ! »

Pris d'une rage sans précédent, deux keyblades apparurent dans mes mains. Je les regardaient sans comprendre. Comment se fait-il que je sois capable d'invoquer ces armes ? Et pourquoi apparaissait-elle aléatoirement ? La dernière fois c'était quand...Quand j'ai combattu Axel.

Quand je suis en danger.

« Je ne serais pas venu ici en vain. Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade. J'en ai marre d'être sans cesse comparé à toi, d'être considéré comme faisant parti de toi. Je ne suis pas une demi personne. Et pour le prouver... Il suffit que je mettre un terme à ton existence, SORA ! »

S'en était trop. Tout ce qui m'importait maintenant, c'était de le réduire à néant et de reprendre le cours de ma vie. Mon cœur brûlait et ma tête hurlait. Je me mis à courir en libérant toute la rage et la haine que mon cœur avait gardé enfoui au plus profond de lui.

Ca y est, tout va se terminer. Enfin.

« ROXAS ! »


	2. Please remember who I used to be

« Imbécile. Tu me dois une fière chandelle. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu agisses avec tant d'égoïsme ? Tu ne peux pas prendre ce genre décision sans y avoir réfléchi auparavant. Tout le monde te bassine avec Sora depuis quelques temps en te disant que tu détiens la moitié de ce qu'il est, mais tu ne t'es pas dit que s'il n'existe plus, tu disparais avec lui ? Non, bien sur que non. D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je parle, tu es encore inconscient. »

J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort. Il ne m'a même pas vu arriver. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si le peu d'humanité qu'il me reste ne m'avait pas donné un mauvais pressentiment, il...

J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu une scène similaire. Avec une autre personne. Quelqu'un d'aussi têtu et inconscient. Qui prenait des décisions sans penser aux conséquences, sans penser aux autres. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir qui.

M'avoir oublié est une chose. Mais que tu décides d'en finir ce cette manière en est une autre,

« Roxas.

\- A. Axel ? Où suis-je, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ?

\- Nous sommes toujours au manoir mais je t'ai éloigné le plus possible de Sora. Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as juste failli réduire la vie de nombreuses personnes à néant, en commençant par la tienne, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu crois peut-être que j'allai te regarder faire ? Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Mort ? Mais, non... je voulais juste-

\- Quoi ? Retrouver ta tranquillité ? Tes amis ? Ta vie d'autrefois ? En tuant Sora ? Bah voyons. Radicale, ta méthode. Et après ? As-tu la moindre certitude que sa mort serait mère de ton bonheur ? Oui tu aurais pu survivre. Tout comme tu aurais pu disparaître. Purement et simplement. Tu fais partie de Sora. Tu es un simili. Tuer celui qui t'a fait naître ne peut pas être la solution à tout tes problèmes. Et tes amis ? Que deviendront-ils si-

\- Je ne manquerai à personne. »

Mon souffle se coupa. Je ressentis un étrange picotement, à l'endroit ou mon cœur est censé se trouver. Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire, mais c'est une sensation hautement désagréable. Cette phrase. A nouveau. Cette fois, il l'aura voulu. Sans dire un mot de plus, je quittai la pièce sans même le regarder. Je me suis mis en danger, je me suis perdu, j'ai même tuer pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois. Je dois me faire une raison. Le Roxas que je connaissais n'existe plus. Maintenant, c'est clair.

La rage me gagnai. Mon cœur aurait bien pu succomber aux ténèbres si ce n'était déjà fait. Je fis apparaître un couloir des ténèbres pour partir au plus vite d'ici. Je n'ai plus rien à y faire. Et c'est bien trop douloureux de voir qu'une fois encore, mon meilleur ami, mon... amour, ne l'est plus. Un comble pour un être comme moi qui ne peut avoir de sentiments. J'eus à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'un écho se fit entendre dans tout le manoir. Je tournai les talons, je le vis, essoufflé, les yeux enflés.

\- Axel, je t'en prie...

\- Comment peux-tu pleurer ? Tu n'as pas de cœur.

\- Écoute moi. Je sais que tu es important pour moi. Je sais que tu détiens la clé de mes souvenirs. Et, je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses une fois de plus. Je comprends que la situation est dure pour toi, mais je t'en prie, ne me laisse plus seul.

\- Quand tu jugeras le moment venu, viens me rejoindre à l'endroit où nous pouvons voir le ciel rougir. Je t'y attendrai.

Sans attendre je disparus dans le couloir. J'espère qu'il comprendra. Et que je n'attendrai pas en vain, une fois de plus.

Je ne saurai dire combien de jours passèrent depuis ces événements. Tous les soirs, à la même heure, je l'attendais sur le rebord du clocher une jambe dans le vide et l'autre repliée sur ma poitrine vide de toutes émotions. Je n'avais pas mangé une seule glace à l'eau de mer depuis qu'il est parti. Rien n'a d'intérêt quand il n'est pas la.

Ce soir, il fait un peu plus chaud qu'à l'accoutumé. Le soleil finit sa course doucement, mais sûrement, de l'autre coté de l'horizon. Je me souviendrai toujours de cette fois où je lui avait expliqué pourquoi le ciel prend cette couleur carmin au coucher du soleil. C'était nos débuts. Le début d'une histoire dont la fin est déjà toute tracée.

Je me sentais vide. Je n'avais envie de rien. Je vivais dans le passé. Je n'avais de cesse de me remémorer chacune de nos rencontres sur ce clocher après nos missions. Toutes ces questions idiotes qu'il pouvait me poser sur l'amitié. Quelle foutaise.

A quoi bon s'acharner ? Il ne se souviendra plus de ce qui j'étais. De de que nous étions.

Je m'étirai de tout mon long et me leva en regardant une dernière fois la nuit tomber sur la cité du crépuscule. On peut dire qu'elle porte assez bien son nom.

Une étrange émotion gagnai le vide de mon cœur et mon esprit. J'avais l'impression qu'il était à mes cotés. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter les lieux mais il en sera beaucoup mieux ainsi. Je fis apparaître un couloir des ténèbres en direction du QG de l'organisation. Je n'avais nul part d'autre où aller.

\- J'espère qu'un jour, tu sauras me revenir Roxas.

\- Je crois que ce jour est finalement arrivé.

Je fis volte face et vis ce petit blondinet arborer un léger sourire. Je fus incapable de bouger quoi que ce soit. Mon cerveau était sûrement en train de tenter de me réveiller. Je devais faire un rêve ou un cauchemar. Mon expression le fit sourire un peu plus, elle ne devait pas être belle à voir.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ca ? Je ne suis pas un fantôme.

\- Laisse moi le bénéfice du doute. Je ne compte plus les jours passés ici à t'attendre sans jamais te voir arriver. Et maintenant que je suis prêt à tout laisser tomber, croyant que tu m'as oublié pour de bon, tu tombes du ciel.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé. Mais je m'étais promis que la prochaine fois que je te verrai, je ne te ferai plus de mal. Ta réaction m'a quelque peu secoué la dernière fois. J'ai compris que tu tenais vraiment à moi. Mais ne pas savoir pourquoi m'a rendu dingue, donc j'ai commencé à faire des recherches. Puis, j'ai rencontré une jeune fille très gentille, Naminé. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il semble qu'elle puisse manipuler les souvenirs de Sora. Et elle m'a expliqué son histoire, la mienne, la tienne. J'ai énormément réfléchi. Au début, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne suis qu'une demi personne. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tout ira mieux une fois que j'aurai rejoins Sora. Et puis, je pourrais peut-être continuer à voir ceux que j'aime à travers lui. Et c'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai compris ton allusion au ciel qui rougit. Quoi de mieux qu'un magnifique clocher pour observer le ciel ? Et je voulais à tout prix te revoir une dernière fois. Pour te remercier de m'avoir protéger malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire.

Mon corps se précipita contre lui et l'enlaça avec force. Je ne pouvais plus le laisser partir. Tout se chamboulait dans ma tête. Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix que de le laisser rejoindre Sora, mais pourquoi maintenant ? J'aurai voulu passer plus de temps avec lui, lui faire visiter des mondes où nous avions combattu ensemble, manger des glaces à l'eau de mer et trouver un bâton gagnant. Juste essayer de retrouver un semblant de relation, un semblant d'amour.

Je sentis de petits bras attraper ma taille et me serrer. Sa tête se fraya un chemin jusque mon cou et il serra plus fort encore. L'éternité de m'aurai pas suffit. J'aurai voulu rester avec lui pour toujours. Mon cœur n'a plus d'importance. Il le remplace à la perfection.

Il me relâcha, prit mon visage dans ses mains et le releva vers le sien. Mon âme se plongea dans le bleu de ses yeux que je ne pouvais plus quitter. J'aurai voulu lui dire ce qui me passait par la tête à cet instant mais j'étais incapable de produire le moindre son. Son regard se voulait rassurant mais j'étais inconsolable. Il mit son front contre le mien et je fermai les yeux. Je profitai un maximum de ce qui était certainement notre dernier contact. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux puis s'écarta. Il souriait. Le moment était venu.

\- On se reverra dans une autre vie.

\- Oui. Je t'attendrai.

\- Imbécile. C'est toi qui va renaître pas moi.

Il me regarda et me sourit une dernière fois. Aucun mot assez fort ne me vint à l'esprit pour lui dire à quel point j'étais désolé et à quel point je m'étais épris de lui. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de le laisser partir. Puis, doucement, il disparu au recoin du clocher tandis que la nuit tombait au rythme d'une larme sur ma joue. Même s'il n'aura plus cette apparence, je continuerai de le protéger. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.


End file.
